A Vladat Sleep Walking Remedy
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**A request story for Skellington Girl that guestsurprise wrote. guestsurprise owns Gena, Cassie, Aleu, and the idea of Ultimate Whampire (Vamps). The Jocklin Mansion and Rachel belong to me and I gave guestsurprise permission to use them.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Vladat Sleep Walking Remedy<strong>

Gena, Rachel, and Aleu were sitting and watching a scary movie at the Jocklin Mansion when all of the sudden Vamps, Whampire, and Four Arms came running in and decided to give the girls a scare. Vamps and Whampire flew up to the ceiling quietly and came down in front of Aleu and Rachel!

"BOO!" Whampire yelled.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…" Vamps hissed.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" Four Arms let out such a deep and powerful roar that all the girls almost jumped through the ceiling. Aleu remembered a move that she learned from her father and she threw a powerful punch near Vamps. It shocked him so much that he fell off the sofa and got his head stuck between the couch cushions! Rachel was so scared that she kicked at Whampire and he was so shocked he fell off the ceiling and fell on the floor. Gena was next to jump on Four Arms and she grabbed a hold of his head and would not let go.

"RACHEL! ALEU! RUN! I WILL HOLD HIM OFF! It's the Bandit of Bloody Hill!" Gena screamed. They were all spooked since that was the name of the movie they were watching. Four Arms tried to pry his fiancée off his face and landed on Whampire who was still on the floor. Cassie and Swampfire heard the commotion and came in the movie room. She turned on the light and her eyes widened in shock for a moment and then she and Swampfire started laughing hard. Vamps was trying to pull his head from the sofa cushions, Whampire was trapped under Four Arms and Gena was still holding on to his head with a death grip. Rachel and Aleu were in a tangled heap hanging off the sofa, still trying to regain their composure from the scare.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What happened here?" Swampfire laughed as he held his stomach and leaned on Cassie for support. Cassie couldn't help but take a funny picture of the whole scene with her phone as she laughed hysterically.

"Mmmmm! Swampfire…Mmmcassie…Stof laughing and gef over here and get me outta here!" Vamps called, his pleas muffled by the sofa cushions. Swampfire laughed and went and grabbed hold of Vamps' waist and pulled him out. Vamps rubbed the back of his neck to get the cramps out and turned and gave Swampfire a playful nudge.

"Thanks…now…oh…I see why you all were laughing!" Vamps laughed as he saw his brother and the rest of the group. He helped Aleu and Rachel get to their feet and held them each with one arm.

"Hey…you guys ok?" He asked as he saw them shake their heads to regain their senses.

"Yeah, I think so...but I'm going to go and take a quick shower and then I'll be back down for another movie," Rachel laughed as she saw Four Arms standing up and prying Gena from his head and Whampire getting up and holding his back.

"Hey…you alright there Whams?" Four Arms asked, gently rubbing his friend's back.

"Yeah…I'm alright with an alien steam truck falling on me.." Whampire replied sarcastically, but kidding as he winked at his friend. Everyone laughed together at the comment and then turned to see Four Arms and Gena's funny scenario.

"Babe! It's me! Oh my gosh! That was priceless!" The Tetramand laughed. Gena narrowed her eyes and then gave him a devious grin. She started tickling him by his neck.

"GEHAHAHANA! STOHOHOP!"

"That's what you get for scaring the living daylights out of us!" She laughed. Rachel and Aleu looked at each other and then jumped on Vamps and Whampire and tickled them too for scaring them. That night everyone was so tired that they went immediately to sleep, that is, everyone except Aleu. She got up in the middle of the night and started sleep walking around. She was opening doors and going down stairs with no problem. She then opened the back door and started walking towards the waterfall. Vamps and Whampire were sleeping when he sensed someone's energy passing by their window outside. Vamps looked out the window and saw Aleu was walking by.

"What the-, it's almost 5:00 in the morning, where is she going?" He said. He flew down from the ceiling.

"Vamps, where are you going?" Whampire sleepily moaned. "It's almost morning. You can't be outside very long." He warned.

"I'll be careful…but I have to check on someone." Vamps replied and went after her. She was almost to the waterfall when Vamps landed in front of her and noticed she was sleepwalking! "Aleu? Aleu! Wake up!" Vamps said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Vamps…where are we? What happened?" She asked, looking all over the woods.

"You were sleepwalking. I caught you before you hurt yourself," Vamps replied, his eyes softening. "Aleu? Has this ever happened before?"

"Well…um…maybe…once or twice…"

"Aleu…."

"Ok ok! I guess many times but I can't help it. I don't know why I do it."

"I have heard that many humans have been known to sleep walk. Is this common with your species?"

"It doesn't happen with everyone, but it does happen to some people." They both sat in silence for a while, and then Vamps had an idea.

"Ok! I have an idea! I can hypnotize you and make it to where it doesn't happen again," He chirped happily. Aleu looked a bit uncomfortable. He wanted to first win her friendship at this point; yes, he liked her, but neither of them wanted to rush anything. And there was also another snotty girl who had her eyes on him, named Courtney (but that's a story for another time).

"Aleu…you can trust me… just let me do this…please…it will help." He cooed. She smiled gently and nodded. He leaned over her as she lay on the grass on her back. His eyes began to swirl.  
>"Look into my eyes…Aleu…you will no longer sleepwalk…you will rest comfortably in your bed every night and you will no longer leave it unless it is necessary…" He spoke softly.<p>

"Yes Master…I will obey…"

"Good…now…Aleu…w-wake up…" Vamps winced. He looked up and saw the sun was rising fast, and Aleu was still waking up from her trance. The sun began to burn him and he quickly gathered her up in his arms and flew back to the mansion. By the time he made it inside, he had a large burn mark on his back. He was in pain, but he had to make sure Aleu was alright. She slowly began to stir.

"V-Vamps…what happened?" She asked drowsily.

"Everything is alright now Aleu…but now you should no longer have nightmares. Let me help you to your room," He smiled politely, as he held his arm out for her to hold on to. She smiled and let him walk with her. Once she was in her room, he stumbled back to his room. Whampire spotted the burn mark immediately.

"Vamps! I told you to watch out for the sun! That is a serious burn! I better get Frankenstrike!" Whampire said as he quickly left out the room to talk to the alien doctor. Frankenstrike went in their room and carried the weak Vladat down to his lab. He made Vamps lie down on the examining table and examined the burn.

"I know it hurts Vamps, but it should heal up soon if we keep putting this medicine on it." He smiled. His optimism made Vamps feel better, even though the burn was very painful. Suddenly, the door opened and Aleu came down to see Frankenstrike.

"Hey Frankenstrike! I have a cut on my foot from when I was in the woods; do you have some alcohol?" She called out. She then walked in the room and saw Vamps on the table and the terrible burn on his back. Whampire walked in at the same time to check on him.

"Vamps, I don't know what you were doing early this morning, but you should not have been out! At least the burn wasn't any worse," Whampire said angrily. He didn't know Vamps went out to make sure Aleu was alright.

"Whampire….that's enough…" Vamps hissed angrily. He then saw Aleu was in the doorway too and she heard everything. "Aleu? What are you doing here?" Vamps said, knowing that she heard everything.

"Whampire…Vamps got hurt because of me…he came out to stop me from sleep walking. He got burned because he was busy trying to hypnotize me to stop the sleep walking. Vamps, I'm so sorry you got hurt." Aleu said as she limped back out the door. She limped because she got a cut on her foot from walking into the woods without shoes.

"Aleu wait!" Vamps called. He tried to get up, but Frankenstrike stopped him. "Whampire! Are you happy now?!" Vamps snarled. He saw Whampire turn his back on him; he only wanted to show his concern for Vamps, not start a fight.

"Vamps, please try to stay on your stomach…you don't need to move because of the burn," Frankenstrike said gently. Then he walked out to give the brothers some time. Vamps saw the hurt in Whampire's face and he knew that his brother truly meant no harm. Whampire started to walk out when he felt something strong pulling him back. Startled, he looked over his shoulder and saw Vamps' eyes and hand glowing as he was using his telekinesis to pull him back. He tried to use his telekinesis to escape but by the time he started, he felt Vamps' claws grab him and pull him down next to him where they were side by side, Whampire on his back and Vamps on his stomach. Vamps smiled softly down at his brother.

"Whams…listen to me…I'm sorry for scolding you…I know you were just concerned about me. I was just making sure Aleu was alright. Forgive me?" Vamps smiled as he poked him playfully.

"Sure Vamps…I understand. I would have done the same for the one I love too…"

Vamps turned red and then asked if Whampire could do him a favor. He whispered it and Whampire winked at him.

"Ya got it bro!" He then quickly flew upstairs. Aleu came back down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Wow…I wonder why Whampire needed a Band-Aid and alcohol for one splinter…that silly Vladat," She giggled as she went downstairs to the lab to find the items. Suddenly, she heard a deep chuckle and she turned around and saw Vamps still lying on the table and smirking at her while his head rested on his folded arms. She hung her head sadly and tried to hurry and look for the items.

"Awwww…so now you're not even going to talk to me?" He cooed as he watched her from over his shoulder.

"Vamps, I have already caused you enough trouble, please rest…" She said as she hurried out of the room. Vamps slumped sadly and laid his head down. That night, he was having a small fever because of the burn, he needed medicine for his back, but it was far on the other counter. He groaned softly because he couldn't reach it and the fever caused him not to be able to focus his telekinesis correctly. He suddenly heard the door open and he saw Aleu sleep walk in!

"What the…I thought I cured her of that!" Vamps said, clearly startled that she came in. He then remembered that he told her that she would not leave her bed unless it was necessary. He heard her mumbling in her sleep.

"I'm tired Gena…but let me check…on Vamps…he had a burn…I think he needs help…" She mumbled, still sleep walking. He managed to grab her and woke her up. She woke up and was a bit startled, until he explained everything to her. "So…you mean to tell me that I only slept walk because I sensed that you needed help?"

"Yes…but that only happens when someone really cares for someone else," He smiled. "But if you want, I can be more specific and hypnotize you where you will never leave your bed."

"No…I like this one because if there was ever anyone in trouble, I would want to be able to help them, even if it's sleep walking." She smiled softly. "Now, let me get this medicine on your back Vamps and get that fever down." She grabbed the medicine and started rubbing it into his back and gave him medicine for the fever. He arched his back and started purring like a cat.

"Aleuuuuuu, ooooh yeah…mmmmmmmmm," He moaned happily. She laughed at his purrs and moans. Once she was done, he turned around and his green eyes met her lighter green ones. He ran his hands through her black hair, and gently placed his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her gently towards his face and he placed his forehead against hers. "Thank you…now it's getting late…go and rest yourself, my rescuer…" he winked.

"No Vamps, you helped me first…I just returned the favor. She smiled sweetly. She then gave him a hug, which he gladly returned and then she went upstairs. Cassie came down soon after with Swampfire.

"We just wanted to check on you before bed!" Swampfire said as he gave him a gentle nudge in the chin. Vamps propped himself up on his elbows and gave his friend a quick high five.

"I'm alright…thanks guys…" He then noticed Cassie looking a bit sad. "Hey…what's wrong Cassie?"

"When I see you two I just wish I had family like you guys! Ya know like brothers…but sadly, I never had any…"

"Well, I think we better change that…I'm your big brother now, especially since I met you first!" Swampfire said as he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! I didn't meet her first, but I love ya too kid. I'm your brother now too…" He winked as he opened his arms for her to come and hug him. She embraced him too and then both aliens simultaneously kissed her on each side of her cheek. She kissed them both back on their cheeks and then Swampfire took her back to her room to rest as Vamps slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>guestsurprise's words: Cassie gained two awesome alien brothers and Aleu and Vamps seem to be growing closer. Skellington Girl, I hope you and everyone else enjoyed it!<strong>

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
